Thundercats Rescue Squad
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Six Thunderians were in suspension. Then Jaga calls them to a planet called earth. They discover Thundera was destroyed and could not go home and they were to be the first of Thunderians on this planet. Since they are rescuers they will live with the Dallon family who are first responders. They learn their secret. Hannah the youngest will be the biggest help. Rescue Ho!
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1

Six Thunderians were in suspension in a ship. Jaga appeared on the screen. "I am sending this message to all Thunderians through out the galaxy though Thundera is gone we still stand. So come to these coordinates. It is top priority," Jaga said.

The ship started up and started moving. The ship landed and all four cats came out. "What is this place?" a young Thunderian asked.

"Earth," Jaga said.

"Rescue squad 24 reporting for duty," a young lion said.

"I didn't know rescue squads were still around," Jaga said.

"Wherever there is an emergency there will be a rescue squad," a tiger Thunderian said.

"Wait why wouldn't we be around still?" a cheetah said.

"Yes what is going on?" two kids said.

"Newbies," the lion said.

"You use to be newbie to kid," a panther said.

"So we better call and check in with Thundera HQ," the tiger said.

"That is not possible any more young recruits Thundera is gone and this planet is now our home," Jaga said.

The Thunderians were shocked.

Young girl was riding her bike. "Hannah Dallon, Pegasus isle PD please pull over," a man in police car said.

"Hey dad," Hannah said.

"I thought you might want to prepare yourself for the new helpers coming in," her father said.

"I don't understand why you want bunch of strangers living in our home which oddly enough is a base for first responders," Hannah said.

"Well that is how it works in a first responder HQ," her father said.

"You think I can..." Hannah said.

"Hannah these people probably aren't interested in video games they are here to help save lives not entertain you," Her brother David said.

"I meant something different," Hannah said.

"I think she wants to help," her sister Sadie said.

"Yes," Hannah said.

"Please if Hannah helps we would be up to our necks in trouble," said her other brother Ian.

"That is what we have you for," David said messing with Ian's hair.

"Quit it David!" Ian said.

"So everyone is important but me," Hannah said.

"Hannah I got to drop these stink pots off, you head to school, so I can go to the mainland and Hannah don't worry in time you will have your place and remember everyone is important," her father said.

The Thunderians were wondering about many things. "Okay now as maybe the only rescue squad left, you are suited to help the people of this planet. You will live with a human family, learn their ways and obey their rules, but you must appear human to the people of earth, they may be comfortable with animals among them but knowing aliens walk among them can cause panic." Jaga said.

"So we can help humans as long as we hide what we are," the lion said.

"You have a right to question what is right for your team Lion-o, so I am making you team leader," Jaga said. "Remember there are many Thunderians in the universe we are the only seven on earth so we must hide ourselves," Jaga said. "here are these special bracelets they will allow you to look like a human and when they touch you they will feel skin instead of fur. So don't worry about it," he said. "Here are some settings you can use to chose your looks, from skin color all the way to eye color, you can design your look." he said.

"Cool," Tygra said. He type in what he wanted and saw his new look. White man with red hair with black on the tips and big brown eyes. "Nice I like it," he said.

"You look good," Cheetara said. She designed her look and was now a white woman with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. "This is a good look for me," she said.

"Oh my turn," Wilykit and Wilykat said. They both made their looks white kids with auburn hair and big greens said.

"Okay my turn," Panthro said. He was an African American with dark brown hair cut really short and big deep brown eyes.

"Okay I guess it is my turn," Lion-o said. He chose his look a fair skinned young man with fiery red hair and big blue eyes. "That should do it," he said.

"Okay these the emergency professions available for you," Jaga said.

"Hmm looks like this for construction, since I am an engineer it could work," Panthro said and put the clothes on and was now ready.

"Look at this it looks like law enforcement I did that back home," Cheetara said. She got dressed.

"Hmm, this looks like it's for dealing with water emergencies that is what I use to do," Tygra said.

"This looks like what did back home fighting fires," Lion-o said.

"What about us?" Wilykit and Wilykat asked.

"Looks like you two look suited for trainee duties for these lines of work," Jaga said.

"Okay," they said.

Then a man came in. "This Chief James Dallon, he knows our secret and will work with you during your mission," Jaga said.

"Nice to meet you," James said.

"Nice to meet you too," Cheetara said.

The cats arrived at the Pegasus Isle. "Everyone let me the mayor of Pegasus isle be the first to welcome our new first responders everyone make them feel at home," the mayor said.

They had to come up with human names. "Okay now this is the First Responders HQ, I hope all of you feel at home," Jame said.

"I'm home," Hannah said. She had big stain on her pants.

"Hannah what happened?" James asked.

"Oh we were painting in arts class and Percy wasn't paying attention and dumped yellow paint in my lap, the two of us were plenty embarrassed," Hannah said.

"Well go upstairs and change your pants," James said.

"Was planning on it," Hannah said.

"That's Hannah my youngest daughter, she's something special, I hope one day she realizes that," James said and walked off.

The cats were getting use to life in there new home. It was a little difficult to understand. They had to adapt to being in a new place it was going to take some time to adjust. "Man this is hard to believe having for them not know what we really are this is embarrassing," Lion-o said.

"True but it's all part of the job," Tygra said.

"Cool I knew there was something strange about you guys," Hannah said. The youngest of Dallon children she saw them with there disguises down.

"So now you know what we are you going to tell the others?' Tygra asked.

"And I know something they don't no way, I am the best thing to ever happen to you guys I will teach you all about earth." Hannah said.

"Okay then we give a reason to give this place a shot," Lion-o said.

Hannah showed them a movie at a drive in theater. "Look this how most humans expect aliens to be," Hannah said. "Just act like some thing that is like on the screen," she said.

"Hannah how do you expect me looking like this will get the guy I help put out fires with give me respect I'm worth?" Lion-o asked.

"Simple make him think he's the boss, and give him the respect he is worth too," Hannah said.

They heard a noise. "What is that sound?" Hannah asked. They looked over and saw a robot animal. "Hey that's the new robo animal from The wildlife cafe that recently caught fire I think something must of caused this gigantic version of a Komodo dragon to go hay wire and think it's actual Komodo dragon. We have to stop it," Hannah said.

They headed off. "Dad come in the Komodo dragon robot from the wild life cafe it's on the streets it seems to think it's real," Hannah said. "We need to stop it before some one gets hurt." she said.

"Then we better hurry." James said.

"Dad about the new First responders they are cat like aliens," Hannah said.

"How long have you known?" James asked.

"You knew too?" Hannah asked.

They ran to the rescue. "Hannah are you ready?" James asked.

"Letting Hannah help she's not part of the team," Ian said.

"Hannah saw the Komodo dragon and called us she gets to help," James said.

They pinned the lizard bot down and Hannah opened the control panel and turned it off. "There," she said. "I guess it paid off watching all my siblings work," she said.

They took the robot lizard back to the cafe.

"I want to get a shot of my heroes," James said.

Hannah moved aside. "All my heroes," James said.

David and Sadie went over to Hannah. "Come on dad just because Hannah helped with one emergency doesn't make her part of the team," Ian said.

"Yes it does or we're not," Lion-o said. "Hannah is our liaison on this mission she is the reason we are giving the place a chance are we clear?" he said and snarled.

"Did he just snarl like a wild animal at me?" Ian asked.

"Something is definite different about our new workers," Sadie said.

"Yes they do seem different," David said.

"Of course they are different, they're aliens," James said.

"What?" his children but Hannah said.

The picture was snapped Hannah was doing a peace sign her dad was smiling and her brothers and sister looked surprised.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

The Thunderians were still adjusting to life on this planet. They were still getting to know their human compatriots. As were the humans getting use to them. A fire was happening.

"Ian you and Lion-o are needed," James said.

"Coming dad, just stay out of my way Lion-o," Ian said.

"Hey we're both on the same team you know!" Lion-o said.

"Just get in," Ian said.

Lion-o climbed into the fire truck. They headed for the fire and started to work on it. "Wait were's my kitten Pansy?" a little girl said.

"She must be still inside." the father said.

Lion-o ran in. He was searching for the kitten. He found the kitten. "Here kitty," Lion-o said. The kitten came into his arms and he ran out with the kitten.

The little girl took her kitten back into her arms. "Pansy," the little girl said.

"Thank you so much sir," the father said.

"No problem now let's put out the fire," Lion-o said. Then the fire blew out of the glass and Lion-o shielded Ian by covering him after knocking him to the ground. Soon the fire was out.

Everything was fine now. "You rushed inside without thinking twice to get that kitten, and for saving me," Ian said.

"Yes I did I was happy to help because that is what I do," Lion-o said. Lion-o's arm was cut.

"Hey you're hurt," Ian said.

"It's just a cut I'll be fine," Lion-o said.

"Fine our not you are coming with me to get fixed up," Ian said.

Lion-o got stitches and then a bandage. He rubbed his sore arm. "Lion-o how is that arm?" Hannah asked.

"A little sore," Lion-o said.

"Well we are glad you are okay," Hannah said.

Hannah often found herself thinking about many things like how to help the Thunderians adjust to life on earth. "Hey who's the woman in the picture?" Lion-o asked.

"That's my mom she went missing when I was three that was almost four years ago." Hannah said. "No one knows where she is or if she is still even alive." Hannah said.

"Well hopefully some day you will have your answer." Cheetara said. "James how did your wife go missing?" she asked.

"She was on a cruise with some friends and a storm blew her over board so I don't know what happened to her," James said.

"Well maybe I can find out." Cheetara said.

"I doubt you can it's been four years I doubt it's possible that she is still alive." James said. "But I hope she is alive out there," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Life at Pegasus isle was pretty normal. There was many things to do and much to see. Today Hannah was out with Tygra on the water they were checking on rescues that might need to be done. "Hey I never seen that island before." Hannah said.

"Your right," Ian said.

"Then let's check it out," Hannah said.

"Okay then let's go to shore," Tygra said.

They made it to the island. "Hmm cracked out clam shells," Ian said.

"Well it looks like someone or something has figured out how to open clams in a shucking way," Tygra said.

"This is very unusual," Hannah said.

They started to search the island. "Look at all these plants," Tygra said.

"You can drop your disguise Tygra we might be all alone," Ian said.

"I don't think so I will keep because I have the feeling some one else is on this island and we don't know if they are friendly or not," Tygra said.

They continued to search. "Look foot prints they don't match ours because we are all wearing shoes." Hannah said.

"Yes and they are human," Tygra said.

"This means there could be someone or a tribe living on this island," Ian said.

"Look at this," Hannah said picking something it up. It was a locket.

"Hey let me see that," Ian said. He opened the locket inside was a picture of him and his siblings inside. "This is mother's locket," he said. "I wonder how it got here," he said.

They continued to search and found a camp. "Look a camp site, looks like someone is living here." Tygra said.

Then someone came out of the under brush. Ian saw a face he thought he would never see again. "Mom?" Ian said.

"Ian! Hannah!" the lady said they hugged. "Hannah you are growing up so beautifully, I have been stranded here for years trying to make contact and find a way off this island." she said.

"This our mother," Hannah said.

"Nice to meet you," Tygra said the revealed himself. He was Thunderian.

"He is a hero as are his friends they are Thunderians and they mean no harm they are working with us to keep Pegasus Isle safe," Ian said.

"We are keeping their secret," Hannah said.

"I will keep your secret to after all I met Jaga before with your father and I will keep the secret," she said.

"We better take you home everyone will be so thrilled you're alive!" Ian said.

"Then let's go," she said.

They headed back and they made it to First responders HQ David, Sadie were happy she was back and the Thunderians were happy to meet her. James came in and saw her. "Carole you are as lovely as the day I lost you," Jame said.

Head lines went wild thought to be dead EMT found and returns to her family of heroes!

Carole was happy to be home again. "This is the start of something great," Hannah said.

Hannah headed off to the lab where her friend Percy was with his mother. His mother was testing and studying.

Soon more changes were to come.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Hannah was outside playing with Wilykit and Wilykat. They were running around when a butterfly flapped by after landing on a nearby sun bather. It landed on Hannah's arm. "Cool look at this butterfly it's a swallowtail my personal favorite," Hannah said.

"Wow Hannah you sure know a few things about animals," Wilykit said.

"Thanks," Hannah said. Then the butterfly flew away. Hannah began to scratch. "Hey what's going on I'm all itchy!" she said.

"I think we should see your mom," Wilykat said.

Hannah was at the hospital. "Okay Hannah you are not allergic to pet dander, flowers, tree pollen, if you were you would see a red bump in one of these circles," the doctor said.

"That's great it would really bad if I could not pet pets, pick flowers or climb trees," Hannah said.

"But your blood did test positive for an allergy to tree nuts," the doctor said.

"Oh dear," Carole said.

"Relax mom I don't care much for nuts," Hannah said.

"Tree nut allergies can be quiet serious Hannah," Carole said. "I am an EMT I have seen anaphylaxis before," she said.

"What is anaphylaxis?" Hannah asked.

"Anaphylaxis is a reaction you can get if you eat tree nuts again instead of just a rash it can be hard to swallow or even breathe, we don't want that to happen to you," the doctor said. "So read these and wear this medical alert bracelet and dog tag. So people know," he said. "The more you know about your allergy Hannah the easier it will be to cope with," he said.

Hannah was home and she and her family were looking through the cabinets. "Look here put the sticker on that says not allergen free," Ian said. David saw when he look at the ingredients he was right.

The searched in the fridge too and all the food that had tree nuts was marked.

"Hannah I know how you feel I have a mold allergy remember?" David said.

"I have a wasp sting allergy," Ian said.

"Well at least young guys don't have to read labels of food and ask what is in it before you eat it," Hannah said.

"We know but remember be informed and don't eat the food you are allergic too," David said.

"Okay now everything seems to be in order now lets have dinner," Sadie said.

"Pizza?" Hannah said.

"Okay let's order a pizza," James said. "One large classic crust pepperoni and one large thin crust pepperoni and two orders of bread sticks and extra sauce. What kind of pop do you want it says we can get two," he said.

"Dr. Pepper," the kids said.

"Okay one Dr. Pepper, and how about a nice Orange soda as well?" James said.

"Okay," the kids said.

The pizza came in and everyone started to enjoy the food.

"So Hannah has an allergy to nuts?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes," Carole said.

"I get all sneezy and wheezy when there is pine pollen is that an allergy?" Wilykat asked.

"Yes, pollen is a common allergy," Carole said. "A food allergy is something that can make you sick if you eat it," she said.

"Ian said he has an allergy to wasp stings," Lion-o said.

"That's right he can feel really sick after a wasp sting and he sometimes comes close to passing out," Carole said.

"True," Ian said.

"David says he has a mold allergy," Cheetara said.

"Mold allergies are similar to pollen they make you miserable," Carole said.

The next morning Hannah went out to the mall and was looking around with her sister. "This is neat," Hannah said. "Look cookies," she said.

"Yeah let's get one," Sadie said.

"Hello if it isn't the Dallon girls," the vendor said. "I got a new cookie the crunchy choco explosion," she said.

"I would like one," Sadie said.

"Are there tree nuts in it? Because I'm allergic." Hannah said.

"No, I never use tree nuts or peanuts in my cookies because people in my family are allergic to them," the vendor said. "So it's safe for you to eat it Hannah," she said. Then pointed at a symbol it said tree nut and peanut free zone.

"Okay I would like one too," Hannah said.

Sadie and Hannah ate the cookies and looked around some more. They tested a lotion. Hannah started scratching right away and there were hives. "We have to call mom," Sadie said.

"Hannah you should've asked if there was oil from nuts in that lotion." Carole said.

"Sorry mom," Hannah said.

"It's okay, it can happen to anyone," Carole said.

Hannah continued to read up on her allergy now she knew what to do and how to cope with it.

To be continued.


End file.
